Superheroes & Vampires
by Shapeshifter99
Summary: Young Justice has been sent on a mission: investigate strange happennings at a small town called Forks. But that isn't all they find... Rated T in case!
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice and Twilight Fan fiction

**So I and my sister were wondering what would happen if some dimension or other met another, and we came up with what would happen if YJ and Twilight bumped into each other. This is the first crossover we've ever written, and the first we've co-written together. Read and Review!**

* * *

"Team, mission briefing in five." Batman's voice echoed around the Cave.

Wally groaned. "But M'gann was just about done with her cookies!" He complained.

Artemis shot him a pointed look. "Do you think he cares?"

"No." The speedster muttered, his mood soured.

"I wonder what we have to do this time…" Aqualad mused out loud.

"Who knows what goes through his head?" Wally said snippily.

All gazes turned to Robin.

"Ok, _besides_ the Boy Wonder." He amended.

"We should go." M'gann said, immediately switching into her superhero costume.

"I hate how you can do that so easily. We get shouted at because it 'takes so long' for us to get ready." Robin sighed.

"Sserd em ni ym emutsoc." Zatanna said, soon dressed in her normal attire as well.

Aqualad coughed politely, subtly gesturing to himself and Superboy.

Superboy rolled his eyes.

"Make that four." He reminded the Boy Wonder.

"Two minutes." Batman said again.

The remaining sidekicks shot each other panicked glances before scrambling to their rooms.

* * *

"Nice to have you join us," The Dark Knight said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Wally and Artemis scowled while Rocket and Beast Boy wilted under the shadowy hero's glare. Robin, of course, simply ignored him.

"Anyway," Batman said, eyes narrowing. "I think it's time you guys finally had your mission briefing.

Wally muttered something that sounded like, "Stupid, stone-hearted bat.", Causing Artemis to elbow him in the ribs, perhaps using more force than necessary.

"Ow!" He complained loudly, only to shut up as Batman turned his gaze on him, expression cold.

"There has been suspicious activity and sightings going on in a small town called Forks, in Washington."

"What kind?" Robin interrupted.

"I was getting to that." Batman said coolly.

"Sorry," His protégé muttered.

"Anyway, there have been strange sightings of animals drained of blood and giant wolves."

Superboy glanced towards Wolf, who was laying down, his head on his paws and staring with his yellow eyes.

"Relatives, Wolf?" He smirked.

Batman sighed loudly.

The whole Team snapped to attention.

"Strange happenings have also originated there, and strange fires seen from afar. We want you to investigate."

"Ok, great. So what exactly are we supposed to investigate?"

"Any sign of mystical and legendary beings."

Wally scoffed. "Not magic again, _please_."

Zatanna raised an eyebrow. "Then what do I do, Wally?"

"Well, I believe in magic now," He hedged. "But I really don't want to strain my reality any more than it should be."

"You're a guy that runs a few MPH short of the speed of sound in tights." Artemis observed. "I think your reality is going to be fine."

"You can go now." Batman said meaningfully, obviously tired of their constant interrupting.

Wally and Artemis both looked slightly abashed. The Team turned to leave, but Batman called out,

"Oh, by the way-It may drizzle a little while you're there."

* * *

"Drizzle?" Wally raged. "_Drizzle?_ We've been drenched since we've arrived! If this is _drizzling _for Batman, then what the heck is a tempest?"

"Calm down, KF." Robin cautioned. "We don't want to attract attention to ourselves."

"I am so not calming down! I hate the rain! It's so… So… H2O!" Wally yelped.

"Will you please just _shut up_!" Artemis snapped.

The whole Team was in their civvies. And they were all hopelessly drenched. Aqualad seemed to be the only one who was enjoying this situation- After all, he did have gills.

"This reminds me of Atlantis." He said cheerfully, ignoring the pointed, incredulous looks from his companions.

"If this goes on, I'm gonna have to turn into a fish!" Beast Boy complained, shaking his tail in hopes to make it less wet.

"Gar, maybe you should turn into a frog actually." Robin said thoughtfully. "It probably wouldn't be best to enter town looking… Green."

Beast Boy turned even greener with a blush. "Oops, I forgot about that."

In a few seconds, the almost alien-like boy had transformed into a croaking frog, looking up at M'gann with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry." She Martian gently picked her blood-brother up and placed him in her pocket. "We're almost there."

"Are we? Cuz I ain't seeing anything in the distance, and my hair can't take much more of this." Rocket complained, ruffling her hair every few minutes in a weak attempt to keep it in its usual style.

"Hey! Hey you! Kids!" A voice yelled.

The Team simultaneously turned, identical looks of wariness on their faces. A man, about in his 30's, got out of his car and was waving his hand frantically at them, his other hand holding his hat against his head.

Robin groaned inwardly as he spotted a gleam of silver on the man's uniform.

_Great, a sheriff. NOW what do we do? _He asked telepathically.

_Dude, I have no idea. _Wally answered, his gaze also on the policeman.

"Why are you kids out in the rain?" He huffed as he caught up with them. "You aren't from around here, are ya?" He added, suddenly suspicious.

"We're from… New England." Artemis said, casting a quick glance at M'gann. She nodded her head.

_He believes us. But he also thinks we're delinquents that ran away from home… Is it really so common these days? _Miss M said, slightly shocked.

_Yea, happens often in other parts of the US. _Robin said grimly.

"Oh… Why you bunch out here in the rain in Forks then?" The sheriff said curiously.

"We were trying to get to town to buy some camping supplies that we accidently left at home," Robin lied quickly.

"Ah. The camping type then, I presume? Name's Charlie Swan, by the way." The man said.

"Yea, we really love the outdoors." Superboy interjected.

"Nice to meet you too as well. I'm Megan, that's Kaldur and Connor, over there is Wally, Artemis and Raquelle, and there's Zatanna and Robin." M'gann introduced them.

"Isn't Robin a girl's name?" Mr. Swan said in confusion.

Robin flushed. "My parents liked the bird." He muttered.

"Er, sorry. Did you all come from New England?" Charlie said, directing the conversation in a safer direction. "Some of your names are pretty foreign."

"Yes, I and Raquelle are from South America." Kaldur said quickly.

"Oh, that explains it. Well, town's about a mile that way." The sheriff pointed in the opposite direction they had been walking in.

Wally and Connor both glared at Kaldur and Robin. They had both said that Forks was the other way.

"Thanks. We, uh, totally knew that." Wally said.

"You know, I can call in some cruisers to get you there…"

"No, no, it's fine!" Artemis said.

At this precise moment yellow Porsche 911 Turbo pulled up in front of Mr. Swan's cruiser.

A gorgeous, petite young adult stepped out of the car. She had alabaster pale skin, golden eyes and short, spiky black hair. At the sight of the group, she frowned, and said in a voice like music,

"Charlie? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, Alice!" Mr. Swan turned in surprise. "No, everything's fine. These folks came for the camping." He gestured towards the Team.

_Three letters: W.O.W. _Wally practically mind-drooled.

_She is way too old for you. _Robin said skeptically.

_Shut up! _Wally shot back.

'Alice' glanced at them, her eyes lighting up in surprise.

"Hello." She said, walking until she was next to Charlie.

"This is my daughter-in-law," Adoring glance. "Alice Cullen."

Robin's eyebrow shot up. So this was one of Fork's richest inhabitants. He had researched the town on their short trip to Forks, the only notable thing about the place being the strange happenings Batman had mentioned the great hiking, and the incredibly rich Cullen family.

_I think we should investigate the Cullens. _He informed the Team.

At that very precise moment, Alice stiffened slightly, and her eyes went all wide and stared in to nothingness.

_Ok… Am I the only one who is creeped out by this very hot girl's space-out? _Wally asked, spooked.

But Alice relaxed, and gave the group a bright smile. Too bright.

"I just realized, I promised to go see Bella and Renesmee…" She said. "Jasper and I haven't seen them in a while… It was nice meeting you!"

In movements that were impossibly graceful and fast, the Cullen darted back to her fancy car and go in. In a couple of seconds, she revved the engine and went back the way she came.

"Nice meeting you too…" Robin muttered.

_M'gann, did you manage to read her mind? _Aqualad asked telepathically.

_Darn, I forgot. I was too creeped out by her spacing out episode. _M'gann said guiltily.

_It is alright. _He reassured her.

_What the heck is happening? _BB complained.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call some cruisers?" Charlie broke through their telepathic conversation.

"No, it is fine. We will walk." Kaldur told him.

He shrugged. "Alright then…"

The man shrugged and walked towards his car and got in. The team remained motionless until he was out of sight.

"We're _walking_? ARE YOU CRAZY!" KF complained loudly.

* * *

**So tell us what you think! REVIEW is right below. Yes, yes, just press that big blue button… You can do it…**


	2. Chapter 2

So, no hater comments yet… Let's keep it that way, shall we?

* * *

About an hour later, the Team arrived, cold and drenched into the small town of Forks. The few people that were walking on the streets gave them strange looks.

Wally also noticed that they were _all wearing raincoats. _

"See? They don't have _half_ the technology we do; yet _they_ know when it's going to _rain_!"

Aqualad shot him partially amused, partially annoyed look. "We could not have prevented the change of weather, Wally."He pointed out.

"Yea, but Boy Wonder here is supposed to know this kind of stuff." The speedster grumbled darkly.

"Speaking of which; what have you found out about Forks so far, Robin?" Zatanna questioned, speeding up so she was walking beside the Boy Wonder in question.

"Nothing much besides its population has never gone over 250 in the past century and that it's great for hiking. And there's constant talk about that famous doctor, Carlisle Cullen."He pronounced, not even bothering to check his holographic computer to make sure his information was correct.

"Alice was a Cullen, wasn't she?" Rocket asked.

"Yea."

"Then how old was our doctor? Maybe he's been around long enough to have been witness to our 'strange happenings'." Rocket mimicked quotation marks.

Robin frowned. "Later on, I'll check again, because I'm probably wrong, but he's apparently in his late 20's."

"Late _twenties_?" Superboy said in disbelief.

"But it's possible that she isn't his daughter… Or at least not a biological one." Robin mused.

"Adoption?" M'gann queried.

"It's one of the most plausible situations, unless she happens to be his sister or something." Robin answered absently, trying to remember every bit of information on the doctor.

"Maybe we should investigate? I know that there is practically _no sun _around here, but nobody is that freakishly pale _and_ hot." Wally interjected.

Artemis elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow! Don't you know by now that I bruise easily?" Wally complained, attracting the attention of a few passersby.

"Way to go, Kid _Mouth_! We're supposed to keep our presence covert!" Robin hissed.

_When can I come out? It's getting cramped in here! _Beast Boy whined mentally.

_Don't worry, BB. You can stretch your legs soon enough. _Robin answered.

By now, the Team had come to a halt in front of a camping store.

"We did say that we'd be camping…" Superboy said thoughtfully.

_I don't mind! I'd love to go camping, it's one of the few Earth things I haven't done yet! _M'gann said joyfully.

_Ugh. I call the bioship. _Artemis groaned mentally.

_I second that thought. _Zatanna replied.

_We will take turns. The rest of us can spend the spare time observing the area. _Aqualad said.

_Alright. But first, we should actually get the camping gear. _Robin suggested, a small grin on his face.

* * *

About a half-hour later, the Team came out. Superboy was holding most of the heavy stuff, although not too much that it would seem as if he was… Well, super.

Everyone else had rations, sleeping bags, the works. Wally and Artemis were arguing again.

"Once you're cold and wet in the middle of the night, we'll see who picked the right sleeping bag!" Artemis taunted.

"Oh really? Well mine is warm, comfy, AND I can get out of it in a flash."

"You always get out of things in a flash! You're Kid _Flash_, remember!"

Robin groaned inwardly.

_Only you two would be arguing about who chose the best sleeping bag. _He sighed.

_But mine is better! And she started it! _Wally whined.

_Enough. You two are like an old couple. _Aqualad groaned.

Both of them pulled disgusted expressions.

_We agree with the couple thing. _Artemis blushed slightly. _But although we hate how the League treats us like kids, we do NOT want to be old._

_Yeah. _Wally agreed.

Rocket and Zatanna rolled their eyes. They didn't say it, but they personally agreed with Aqualad. The two were constantly bickering.

_Aaaw, look at that little girl over there with her parents! It's so cute! _M'gann cooed.

Most of the Team turned their heads.

A couple, probably just reaching their 20's, was walking hand in hand. They were both extremely pale, with matching gold eyes, and insanely beautiful.

The woman had dark brown hair that fell to her waist, and compared to the man, was of small stature.

The man had ruffled bronze hair, and had a lean yet muscular build. The pair was laughing, their hand swinging together.

The little girl that was with them couldn't have been younger than seven, her bronze ringlets bouncing as she walked. Similar to the couple, she had very pale skin, but her eyes were a warm, chocolate brown.

As if sensing their stare, the man turned his gaze upon them. No one looked away, but they all felt it; a dangerous vibe was coming off him, even though he seemed friendly enough.

_Should I read his mind? _M'gann said anxiously.

_Not yet, _Kaldur said, surprising everyone. _I want to see how he reacts._

But the man turned away, leaving the Team under the curious stares of his companion and the child.

The little girl hesitated for a moment, but she turned and skipped towards them.

Everyone seemed surprise, including the couple who were apparently baby-sitting her.

"Hello," She said, her voice resembling a high, melodic instrument. "I'm Renesmee."

Everyone stayed tense for a moment, but M'gann was first to step forwards.

She leaned down on one knee so she was face to face with Renesmee and smiled.

"Hello Renesmee," She greeted. "I'm Megan!"

The little girl smiled in response, and everyone just about melted with warm, gooey feelings.

"Renesmee?" A voice said, high and anxious, but beautiful none the less. Everyone looked up in surprise as the woman walked over to the group.

Robin noted that she walked very gracefully in a gait similar to Alice's. He remembered that Alice had also been talking about a Renesmee… It was obvious this little girl was her.

"Momma? This is Megan!" Renesmee said cheerfully, almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Hello. I'm Bella Cullen." The woman-Bella- smiled at them. Wally just about dropped in a dead faint. "And this is my daughter, who has obviously introduced herself to you."

A stirring went through out the Team at the word 'daughter', but Robin stepped forward, offering his hand.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Robin, and these are my pals." He smiled charmingly.

A low murmur of greeting came through the group, though Superboy just nodded.

"And I'm Edward." All of a sudden, the man was at her side, though Robin hadn't seen him move. He nodded his head towards the boys and offered a smile for the ladies.

_Wow. If he wasn't married, he'd be my prey. _Rocket murmured.

_Totally. _Artemis agreed, causing a small frown from Wally.

_Hey, what about me? _He complained, almost sounding like a kicked puppy.

_It was hypothetical, Wally. Even if girls are dating someone, they have every right to fantasize about any other man until they're married. _Zatanna explained.

_Oh. Then… That's ok? _Wally sounded confused.

_Stop mind-talking. We can't blow our cover! _Robin hissed.

Renesmee had proceeded to bounce around the rest of the group, her ringlets bouncing along with her.

"Who are you?" She asked, wide eyed, as she stared at Superboy.

"I'm Connor…" The Boy of Steel said uncomfortably. This girl was provoking warm and happy feelings. Warm and happy feelings =Distraction.

"You look almost as strong as my uncle Emmett!" She squeaked, still staring.

Superboy cracked a smile. "He'd probably beat me," He said, playing along.

Renesmee nodded wisely. "Yep, he's strong. But you're probably very strong too!" She hastened to say as her mother glared at her, albeit in an I'm-not-really-mad-but-I'm-pretending-I-am kind of way.

She moved on to Zatanna. "Who are you?"

"Zatanna Zatara, at your service." The magician mock bowed.

Renesmee giggled. "That's a cool name."

She continued on in this way until she reached Robin.

"Why do you have sunglasses on?" She asked in confusion.

Robin put his hand against his mouth so the others wouldn't see it moving and stage-whispered,

"It's because I'm a vampire."

Renesmee looked even more confused. "But you don't look like a vampire." She protested.

Robin put his hands up in defeat. "You got me kid, I'm a charlatan!"

Renesmee laughed this time, a full out laugh.

Most of the Team wondered at its pure sound, but were distracted by Renesmee's next words.

"You said your name is Robin, right?" She asked.

Robin nodded the affirmative.

"But I thought Robin was a _girl's_ name?"

Wally and Artemis started chortling while Robin blushed.

"Family preference." He muttered.

Renesmee put her hand up in a signal she wanted to think. Her face screwed up a bit then she said thoughtfully.

"But then again, Robin the superhero is a boy, and he's awesome!"

That shut Wally and Artemis up.

But Robin just laughed. "Just call me the Boy Wonder!"

But inwardly, he was feeling uncomfortable. Maybe he should take up the Dan Danger alias again…

"So why are you guys here?" Edward asked. "You aren't from around these parts."

Kaldur shook his head. "No. We heard about the hiking around here, so we decided to go camping."

Edward exchanged a glance with Bella. But then a smile tugged at his lips.

"Well, watch yourselves while you're up there. Apparently, there are giant wolves that hunt in the night." He teased.

Wally rolled his eyes.

"Are you kid-" Artemis slapped her hand over his mouth and glared at him.

"Well, it was nice meeting you!" Bella said with a smile. "Maybe we'll see you around."

Robin nodded his head. "Maybe."

Before leaving, Renesmee scampered around and hugged everyone's legs as means of goodbye. When she reached Robin, she smiled brightly at him.

"Bye, Boy Wonder!" She proceeded to turn and follow her mother and father.

Once they were out of sight, Superboy murmured,

"Well, that was weird."

There was an unspoken agreement, and the Team went off to set up camp.

* * *

Whew! Done! I totally loved writing Renesmee's meeting with the Team. She's so cute! *squeals from cuteness before calming down*


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, we are back! *rueful grin*

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe Batman sent us here! I think I'm going to drown _in the woods_!" Wally complained, his normally spiky red hair flat against his head.

"Well, we are the covert team, although you're making it very hard!" Artemis snapped.

Wally scowled at her, the expression worthy of the Dark Knight.

"Will you two quit it?" Robin snapped.

The damp weather was making the Boy Wonder's nerves as frayed as everyone else's. Even M'gann was more subdued than usual.

"Why should we? We're both angry at each other!" Wally yelled.

"SHUT IT!" Everyone turned in shock to look at a very wet and very angry Superboy.

Artemis obliged, though she kept shooting Wally glares. The red head reiterated with some scowls of his own.

"Please, we must not fight." Kaldur said passively.

The Atlantean was the only member of the group who wasn't upset about the rain. Well, except Zatanna, who had cast a spell around her so she was protected from the rain. Rocket was trying to huddle as close as possible so she wouldn't be so wet.

"Zatanna, can you, Superboy and Miss Martian set up the tents?" The dark-skinned adolescent asked.

Zatanna nodded and raised her hands.

"Tes pu eht sntet!" She said, her hands aimed at the large pile that was meant to be four very large tents.

Two of them immediately sprang into shape several feet from each other. M'gann focused on the third, while Superboy, finally able to tell which part was which since it wasn't jumbled up anymore, took the fourth.

"We should have brought umbrellas." Wally muttered, glaring up at the sky as if it was its fault that he was so miserable.

"I agree with you on that, Baywatch." Artemis sighed, her hands folded across her chest.

"Done!" Miss M said cheerfully, her good temper restored now that she knew there was someplace dry to stay in.

Rocket practically dived into the tent, seeking shelter from the rain.

"No one make me come out until it stops raining!" She called out loudly.

Robin grimaced. "That might take a while-"

"I don't care!"

"Well, since Rocket does not want to take first watch… I shall go first. Zatanna, Robin?" Kaldur asked.

Both heroes nodded, Robin albeit with a grimace.

* * *

It was about three in the morning when Connor was roused by Wally to take the next watch.

"You, Rocket, BB and Wolf are taking the longest watch." He said gleefully, obviously glad to be out of the rain.

Superboy groaned, but heaved himself up, already wearing his common Superman T-shirt, combat boots and pants.

Rocket was already waiting outside, arms wrapped around herself, and her expression only describable as the Joker's worst nightmare.

Beast Boy was happily flapping around as a duck, observed by a very hungry-looking Wolf.

"Um… Gar?" Connor said.

The completely green duck stopped and turned before morphing into his usual half-human, half-monkey self.

"What?"

"You might want to stay away from the prey forms. Wolf hasn't eaten in a while."

But BB only threw the canine a careless glance and shrugged. "Then I'll just stay as a wolf."

In the next millisecond, a green wolf, smaller than the original, was panting in Garfield's place.

Rocket shot him a dirty look while Connor just rolled his eyes.

"Let's go."

* * *

Wolf and BB had bounded ahead first chance they got, leaving Connor and a still-fuming Rocket to trudge through the very green forest.

After a few minutes silence, however, Rocket's face brightened.

Connor saw the change in expression and instantly turned wary. Whenever Rocket got that look… Well, let's just say it ain't pretty.

"I am so stupid!" She exclaimed, face palming herself.

"What?" Connor said hesitantly.

"All this rain falling makes loads of kinetic energy, right? So I can just make myself a rain-proof bubble until all this wet stops!" She looked incredibly proud of herself and didn't hesitate to fulfill her plan, and was soon wrapped in a bright pink/purple bubble.

Connor only grunted and continued to walk through the rain.

The tense silence started to make Connor a little bit uncomfortable, though Rocket's relief lightened the heavy atmosphere.

That is, until Connor heard Beast Boy scream.

He didn't need to say anything to Rocket. The noise was loud enough for even people with normal hearing to hear.

They both took off in direction of the noise, Connor bounding, Rocket flying.

It didn't take long, however, for the pair to run straight into a very frightened Beast Boy. Literally.

BB was thrown back by the force of the impact, while Superboy, of course, didn't move an inch.

"Hey! B Boy!" Rocket yelled out her nickname for the hero.

He scrambled out of a bush, twigs and leaves stuck in his hair. "I'm alright!" He gasped.

"Why did you scream? And where's Wolf?" Connor asked in concern.

The green boy's eyes widened. "You know how that Mr. Cullen person said there were giant wolves around here? _He wasn't lying_!" Garfield said fearfully. "They're huge, even bigger than Wolf was!"

"What happened?"

"Wolf and I were running, but we both entered this clearing. And there were these HUGE beasts! One of them was sandy-colored; another was pitch black and the last was reddish brown. The black one seemed to be arguing with the other two, its fur was all fluffed up and you could see its teeth! Anyway, all three turned and looked at us with these freakishly intelligent eyes, and before we knew it, they were attacking us!"

"What happened next?" Rocket interrupted, floating down.

BB glared at her. "I was _getting_ to that! So, Wolf and I turn tail and run, cuz I know if they think a green wolf is strange enough, then one that changes shape is even weirder. All of a sudden, though, Wolf turned around and started snapping at them! I freaked out, but turned around to help, only to have the stupid moss make me trip over a rock. The sandy one was on my tail, so I ran." He admitted, shame-faced.

"Don't worry. We'll just go find them. I bet they haven't met meta-humans before either." Superboy said, a grin flashing briefly across his face.

"Yea, let's go!" Rocket said before shooting off, leaving the two boys to follow her.

* * *

"Um, shouldn't we contact the others?" BB interrupted as they raced through the forest.

Connor started. "I'll do it now."

His hand reaching up to press against his earpiece, Connor said quickly, "We have a target. The giant wolves are real."

"Really?" It was Wally who answered. "Don't worry, be right there."

After a few moments, the speedster caught up with him.

"Where's everyone else?" Connor demanded.

Wally shrugged. "They were all asleep."

The three heroes glared at him.

"Hey!" He protested. "It's only a couple of wolves, right? No biggie!"

It was at this moment that BB gave a shout of recognition. "There! The clearing's there!"

They all quickened the pace, KF speeding up until he was streaking past them.

The clearing, contrary to the forest, was rather light, thanks to the moon and stars, not to mention the glow that came from the use of Rocket's superpowers.

Connor spotted the wolves. Garfield had been right; they were huge. They kept lunging and snapped at a flash of white, most obviously Wolf.

A rush of anger surged through Connor, and with a yell, he launched himself at the sandy-colored wolf.

The animal let out a yelp of surprise, which quickly turned to pain as Superboy gave it a stream of hard punches.

Connor saw a flash of black out of the corner of his eye, and was in the next second knocked flat on his back.

He saw a gaping jaw and a flash of amber eyes. The giant wolf snapped at him, and Connor snarled back before pushing the beast off of him.

He could see Kid Flash and Rocket working together to take on the russet-colored wolf while BB and Wolf were taking down the smallest one, BB in T Rex form.

He felt agony as the black wolf sank his teeth into Superboy's shoulder.

With a roar of rage, the Boy of Steel punched the black monster square between the eyes. It let out a howl of pain and reared back.

Connor reached up to feel his shoulder. It wasn't too deep, but that was thanks to his Superman heritage.

The wolf was starting to circle him warily, looking for an opening. Connor opened his mouth and gave it a feral snarl.

It seemed surprised, maybe even a bit shocked, and that was all Superboy needed.

In the next second, Connor jumped, going far higher than the trees and used his momentum as he hurled downwards to give the wolf a colossal punch.

There was a crunch as his fist made contact with its shoulder and it let out a howl of agony.

The other two wolves turned simultaneously, the expression on their faces only to be described as horrified.

The heroes took advantage of this and attacked.

Kid Flash ran circles around the russet wolf leaping in from time to time to give it a fierce punch while Rocket sent wave after wave of kinetic energy at it. BB kept changing and dizzying speeds, morphing from wolf to human to monkey to ostrich to rhino, keeping the sandy-colored one's attention while Wolf bit it every chance he got.

Soon, all three wolves were whimpering in pain, although refusing to give up.

Superboy looked the black wolf straight in the eye, and was shocked by the intelligence in them.

He hid his surprise and said commandingly, "Leave now, or it's going to be much worse."

The black wolf seemed to contemplate this, watching the Boy of Steel. Finally, it let out a reluctant bark and turned tail.

The remaining two wolves seemed shocked by the wolf's show of cowardice, the russet one snarling after it. For some reason, Connor though that if it could be translated into human speak, the language wouldn't be pretty.

Beast Boy turned into his human/monkey self and literally hissed at the sandy-colored wolf.

The russet wolf seemed enrage by Gar's behavior towards his packmate and opened his jaws in a snarl. But before he could react, the sandy one whimpered at him, and they both stood still for a moment, gazing at each other.

Connor felt a chilling sense of déjà vu as he remembered how M'gann and Psimon had had their mental battle, and how similar the expressions were.

After a few minutes of standing stock-still, the russet wolf growled in defeat.

The smaller wolf gave a yip of victory as the other one turned to run into the forest. But before disappearing into the shadows, the sandy-colored one stopped and gave the heroes a look over, its eyes sparkling with intelligence.

But in the next moment, it was gone.

* * *

Mwahaha, cliff hanger! But if you don't know who the three wolves are, then I'll give you their initials;

S.U.

J.B.

S.C.

Have you guessed now? Good. Until next time folks!


	4. Chapter 4

And we are back! My sis and I are really grateful for all the positive comments we've received so far! By the way, since I am really busy with my other fan fiction, Rise of the Bluejay, sometimes it will happen that we can only post one chapter a week, but most of the time more often. Thanks!

* * *

"I don't need a doctor!" Artemis protested.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who had an 'accident' and broke her arm!" Wally said, miffed.

"I don't need anything! I'm fine!"

Wally shot her a look, and replied. "Says the girl who needs both hands to do her work."

Artemis scowled, but stopped complaining, preferring to sulk moodily.

The two walked on in silence, and to anyone else, they would have appeared as a couple having a fight about some petty thing or other, despite Artemis cradling her left arm while Wally kept glancing at her, concern creasing his brow.

As they walked, Wally spotted the police chief, Mr. Swan, leaning against his cruiser.

Resisting the urge to run at full speed, Wally jogged to the older man.

"Hey? Mr. Swan?"

The policeman spotted him, and waved a hand in greeting, although he seemed confused as to why Wally wanted to talk to him.

"Hello, Wally, was it?"

"Yes sir." The speedster replied. "I was wondering if you could point us to the nearest hospital? My friend broke her arm."

"I thought you guys went camping?" Charlie said, looking at the blonde.

Before Artemis could reply, Wally interrupted.

"Oh, that. She tripped over a tree root." His face was almost smug.

"That must hurt." Charlie remarked.

"Yea, it does. So, can you tell us where to go?" Artemis said, glaring at Wally.

"If you want, I can drive you there," Chief Swan offered. "It looks like it's going to rain soon."

Wally gave Artemis a pleading expression.

"Sure, that would be great." Artemis said, as Wally sighed with obvious relief.

"Well, you can get in then." Charlie said, sweeping his arm towards the cruiser he was leaning against.

Wally had been about to claim shot gun when Charlie raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" The speedster said in confusion.

Then he saw Artemis' smug look as she nodded towards the door.

"Oh. Right." Wally mumbled, going red in the face with embarrassment.

He walked over to her side and opened the car door for her.

"Thank you, Wally." Artemis said sweetly, though Wally could detect the air of triumph in her gaze.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the cruiser juddered to a halt in front of a relatively large, white building.

"Here you go." Charlie grunted.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Swan." Artemis shot him a dazzling smile, quite contrary to her usual attitude.

"Thanks." Wally got out of the car and, once again, opened the door for Artemis.

He was fuming as he stalked at her side into the building.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The nurse at the information desk asked.

"My friend got into an accident," Wally tried hard not to smirk. "And she's got a broken arm."

The nurse looked more than a bit skeptical, but as she saw how tenderly Artemis held her arm, she decided to give in.

"Name?"

"Artemis Crock."

"3rd floor, room 316. I'll send Doctor Cullen to check on you."

Wally nodded his thanks, as did Artemis before they both started for the stairs.

* * *

"I still can't believe you made me come here!" Artemis complained, her nose wrinkling at the smell of anesthetic.

Wally scowled. "Well, I wasn't going to let you run around with a broken arm, was I?" He defended himself.

Artemis let out a non-committal snort, and was about to reply with a few sharp words of her own when the door opened.

"Miss Crock?"

Artemis looked… Well, shell-shocked.

Alarmed, Wally turned around, expecting to find a huge, grinning monster, but instead came face-to-face with a man in his late twenties.

With perfect, pale skin, white blond hair that was swept away from his face and kind gold eyes, Wally tried to exchange a look with Artemis.

Tried being the key word.

Artemis was totally speechless, staring at the doctor with wide eyes, her mouth slightly agape.

Wally felt a strange surge of jealousy run through him as he realized what this man, Dr. Cullen, probably looked like to a girl. Imposing, handsome. Perfect.

The red-head tried to keep from grounding his teeth together in frustration.

He gave Artemis a small nudge, which seemed to snap out of her daze.

"Um, yea, that's me." The blonde stammered.

Again with the surge of anger. Wally was totally getting messed up by all the rain.

"I'm Dr. Cullen. But you can call me Carlisle." Dr. Perfect shot Artemis a dazzling white smile.

Artemis blushed.

"I'm Wally West, Artemis' friend." Wally interjected, stepping towards _Carlisle _with his hand stretched out and a completely fake smile on his face.

The doctor shook his hand. Wally resisted the urge to flinch at the freezing cold temperature of the man's skin. But it was firm.

"It's nice to meet you Wally. So, I hear that you have a broken arm?" The question was directed towards Artemis.

The archer blushed again.

"She tripped on a tree root." Wally said, once again trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "And how did that happen?"

"We're camping with a few friends out in the woods." Artemis explained, having finally regained the power of speech.

His expression cleared. "Oh, yes. My son, Edward, met you yesterday."

Wally struggled against the urge to shout victory. "Oh, I'm guessing that means you're married, huh?"

Carlisle smiled graciously. "Yes, I have a lovely wife, Esme. We adopted Edward, along with our other four children."

Artemis visibly wilted at his words.

"Well, we should get down to business." Carlisle said, smiling at Artemis and obviously unaware of her dejection.

"Yes." Wally agreed. "We should."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Dr. Cullen got the results for the X-Ray they had just done.

"It's only a small fracture." He reassured. "It'll be fully healed in about three weeks."

Artemis smiled, brightening up once again. When you were a superhero, three weeks meant one.

"That's great!" She said chipperly.

Wally grinned too, as the fact that he knew what was wrong and when it was going to be healed meant they could leave soon.

"So, is there anything else you need to do?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, I have to put the cast on."

Wally's stomach dropped as his enthusiasm wavered. Oh, boy.

"You can wait for her in the waiting room." Carlisle informed Wally.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

_No duh, genius._

"I'll see you later, then?" Wally asked Artemis as he edged towards the door.

She gave him a smile, for once actually normal, without any sarcasm what-so-ever.

"Don't worry, Baywatch. I'll be fine."

* * *

About an hour later, Wally and Artemis walked out of the hospital doors.

"So, what do you think of Dr. Cullen?" Wally asked carefully.

Artemis shrugged. "He seems nice. But there's something… Off about him."

"Yeah." Wally agreed. "When I shook his hand, it was ice cold. Like _Arctic_ cold."

Artemis gave him a mildly interested look. "Really? Maybe we should ask Robin to do a little more digging on Carlisle. And his family."

* * *

So yea, some Spitfire jealousy in here! *does happy dance*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here!

* * *

By the time Wally and Artemis got back to the campsite, the rest of the Team was still discussing the wolf fight.

"I'm telling you guys, those things were intelligent." Superboy repeated.

"We know, Superboy. We're just weighing the other reasons. Are you sure they weren't wearing any collars?" Robin asked.

"I'm sure!" Connor snapped.

"Are you thinking that the Brain has something to do with this?" Kaldur asked calmly.

Robin shrugged. "It's a possibility."

Beast Boy looked confused. "Wait, how'd we get from wolves to brains?"

"_The _Brain." The whole Team said in unison.

"Wow, guys! Are you still talking about this? We left about 3 hours ago!" Wally said in disbelief.

The Team looked up in shock at the surprise of hearing Wally's voice.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing that you guys abandoned the idea of a look out in the favor of an argument that can't be won?" She asked curtly.

Kaldur looked uncomfortable, while the rest of the Team dropped their gazes.

Wally sighed. "Well, Artemis is pretty much fixed, except she has to wait about a week until she can go on patrol again."

The archer scowled again at these words.

"And we met that famous doctor of yours, Rob," Wally added. "Dr. Dullen or something."

"Cullen." Robin corrected. "His name is Dr. Cullen."

"And he is quite a sight to behold, apparently." The redhead said dryly, shooting a not-so-discrete jealous look in Artemis' direction, which she, of course, didn't seem to be aware of.

The Boy Wonder had to stop his lips from twitching upwards into a grin.

"I think we should take a look at his background though," Artemis said. "He may be handsome, but there's something fishy about him."

"His skin is freezing cold for one thing." Wally added. "Not to mention that he has five adopted children, all of them graduated from High School, and he is waaay to mature for a guy in his late twenties."

"Are you sure that's the only reason why you don't like him?" Robin asked cheekily, his eyebrow arching high.

Wally flushed and muttered something about birds, knives and later that afternoon.

Kaldur shook his head in mock despair as affection for his friends filled him. "I suggest, then, if you have such suspicions about this man that we send a reconnaissance team to find out more about him."

Beast Boy was already on his feet, hand waving in the air like an over-excited school-boy. "Oh! Oh! Can I go! PLEASE!"

"I am so not going. I have HAD it with this weather!" Rocket said grumpily before expanding the force field above her head some more to prevent more rain from drenching her.

"Very well. Zatanna, Miss Martian, Robin and Beast Boy will go." Aqualad said decisively.

The two boys exchanged high fives while the girls immediately changed into the appropriate stealth-wear.

In the next moment, Beast Boy changed into a duck. Robin gave him a look, before quickly darting into one of the tents. A few seconds later, he emerged, holding a small black thing that looked like a bag.

"Um, Rob?" Wally queried. "What's that?"

Robin smirked and took off his cape. In the next few moments, he appeared busy as he fiddled with the bag and the neck part of the cape. After a minute or two, he held the cape up triumphantly; the cape now had a hood attached to it.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Really? I thought it was some high-tech explosion device or something… And it's a _cape_?"

Robin shrugged and said, "I don't want to get wet. And anyway, it'll help me stay unseen."

Wally grunted. "Well, you can go have fun in the rain with your cape." He said before disappearing into one of the tents.

* * *

_Are we there yet? _Beast Boy complained, wings flapping as he waddled after M'gann, Zatanna and Robin.

_Nope. _Robin said cheerfully, his hood shadowing his face, but still allowing a cheeky grin to be seen.. _But I suggest you change into something that's stealthy. At this rate, you're going to wake the whole forest up._

If ducks could scowl, BB did before changing into an owl.

_Is that better? _He grumbled.

_Perfect. _Robin answered, a smirk still on his face.

_We're almost there._ M'gann reported as she flew, practically unseen.

_Great. _Zatanna said in relief. _To be honest, I thought we were lost or something._

_Now, would I really let you get lost? _Robin asked.

Zatanna rolled her eyes at him. _You know what I mean. Even the Boy Wonder has to make a mistake from time to time._

_Hey! _Robin said, feigning hurt. _That bites!_

_I'm sure it does, but can you all please be quiet? _M'gann said in exasperation.

The trio immediately shut up, physically and mentally.

_That's better. _Miss M said in obvious relief.

After a few minutes of walking, or in BB and M'gann's case, flying, Robin opened his holographic computer to reveal a map of the area.

_We should be there in about five minutes. _Robin said mentally.

_Alright. _Miss Martian said. _Robin, since you're the most experienced hero here, you can take charge._

Robin's nose wrinkled at the thought of it, but he didn't let the others see his uncertainty.

_Ok, BB, you and M'gann can stay closest to the house since you are the most inconspicuous while Zatanna and I stay in the trees and watch the whole thing from a distance._

_I'm cool with that. _Beast Boy quipped before turning into a green butterfly and heading to where the house undoubtedly was, M'gann soon following.

Robin changed direction slightly so he would be on one of the sides of the house. Zatanna took the opposite side, so she went the other way while Miss Martian and BB headed straight for the house.

_Wow. _Gar said in awe. _That's a seriously big house._

_What do you see? _Robin asked.

_Well, it's all white, and it has doors and a roof and windows…_

_Besides that, dummy. _Robin groaned. _I'm asking for the shape of it, how big it is, stuff like that._

_Oh. _Garfield stopped talking for a moment, obviously to start scrutinizing the building. _Well, it's three stories high, with wide, open windows except on the top floor. The front lawn is huge, with a drive in that leads up to the porch. It has white columns on it, and what seems to be an attic of some kind. That's all I can tell._

_It was enough, thanks BB. _Robin said, as he himself came across the structure. Even though it was big, he was unfazed, as one would expect from somebody who lived in a mansion.

Immediately swinging onto a tree, Robin drew his cloak tighter around himself, his face even more hidden by the hood he now bore.

_Now all we have to do is wait._

* * *

Two hours later, nobody had exited the house. From time to time, one of the superheroes would spot a flash of movement, but it would be gone in the next second.

Beast Boy was becoming more and more impatient, his small, delicate wings fluttering.

_Can I go and get a closer look? _He begged. _It's not as if they'll see me or anything._

Robin sighed. _Fine._

Beast Boy grinned (mentally, of course) and flapped his way to the doorway. But before he got there, the door flew open and he was swept back by the force of the wind.

It was Edward. He seemed tense, and kept glancing around, golden eyes relentless.

_What should I do? _BB asked the others, a bit of hysteria in his voice.

"Who's there?" Edward said, his gaze sweeping the lawn.

_Gah! How is he doing that! _Gar squeaked. _No one should be able to get into the mind link._

_Just calm down. Turn into something small and get away._ Robin said reassuringly.

_I did turn into something small! And he still managed to figure out I'm here! _Garfield yelped.

"Carlisle!" Edward turned as he called the doctor's name.

In the next moment, incredibly fast, even for someone in the hallway, Carlisle was by the young man's side.

"What is it?" He murmured quietly, only allowing Beast Boy to hear, though it was probably unintentional.

"I keep hearing someone's mind, but I can't see them." Edward's voice was low, tense.

_He's reading my mind? _Garfield yelled.

Edward winced slightly, his hand coming to splay across his temple.

"Maybe you could track the mind until you find the body." Carlisle said calmly.

Edward looked at him and wrinkled his nose. "I'm not sure I can…"

_Run! Go! _Zatanna urged.

_What do you think I wanna do? _BB snapped.

_Well, hurry because I think Edward is reading your mind again… _Robin said.

Garfield turned and saw that Robin was right. Edward was looking this way and that, looking for something… For someone.

_Change into a different animal! Something fast! _M'gann urged.

_Fast, right. Noted. _Beast Boy said before struggling to come up with the appropriate animal for his escape.

_I've got it! _He exclaimed before changing shape… To reveal a green penguin on the lawn.

Carlisle and Edward both stared in shock at the animal, while Beast Boy frantically tried to waddle away.

_This isn't working…_ He grumbled. _I thought about the arctic at the last moment, and penguins popped into my mind!_

By now, it seemed as if the men were recovering from their shock and now had their eyes on the penguin.

_Hurry! _Zatanna mind yelled.

_ALRIGHT! _He shouted back.

In the next second he morphed again this time into a chicken.

_What the heck! I wanted falcon. FALCON! _Garfield yelped.

But now Edward was actually moving. In a blur of movement, he was beside Garfield, his hand reaching to grab him.

But then he disappeared.

_Alright, I'll try a falcon this time. _BB thought hysterically as he crawled about as an ant.

This time he succeeded. With a cry of triumph, a hunting falcon sprang out of the grass and launched itself into the sky.

"Get it!" Edward yelled before bending his knees to jump.

_Ha, idiot. As if he can jump as high as a… HOLY CRAP! _ Beast Boy veered to the left as Edward hurtled upward, his arm outstretched.

But as Edward jumped, Robin put his own pawn in the game. With his usual, mysterious laugh, he pulled out a batarang and threw it expertly.

It hit Edward right on the back of the head. He turned in shock, obviously not feeling anything, but only managed to get a glimpse of a fluttering dark cape before Robin disappeared.

And by the time he looked back to the sky, his sharp eyes looking for the falcon, that was gone too.

* * *

"What. The heck. Was THAT!" Garfield yelled.

"I'm not sure." Robin said grimly. "They aren't human, that's for sure."

Zatanna sighed. "We'd better get back to camp."

M'gann nodded her head in agreement. "That would probably be best."

And so the squad trudged through the underbrush back to the wet clearing where they would give a report.

* * *

Whew! That was fun XD.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Beast Boy had calmed down on and the squad started to walk back to camp, the sun was already setting in the sky.

Gar looked at the blood red horizon, thinly masked by the seemingly never-ending forests and mountains, and shuddered. He was slightly superstitious and after today, he was more than a little nervous.

"Are we almost there?" He whimpered, his gaze darting around, expecting someone to leap out and attack him.

"Yeah, no worries BB." Robin said as he opened up his holographic computer.

Batman had contacted him, asking for a report on how the mission was going, and the Boy Wonder quickly typed up an answer.

"Are you really checking your email now?" Zatanna asked, one of her eyebrows raised.

Robin shrugged and grinned at her. "What can I say? Batman gets cranky if I don't tell him everything about my 'vacations'."

"I still can't believe that you live with him, though." Garfield said. "He's so… Creepy."

M'gann rolled her eyes at Beast Boy's honesty.

"According to this map, we should be almost there." Robin said, directing the conversation from Batman.

Garfield sighed. "Great. This place is creeping me out."

"You should see the Batcave." Robin muttered as his eyes scanned the map.

Before they got there, however, a blur of red and yellow flashed to their side.

"Hey, Rob." Kf grinned at them. "So, how'd it go?"

"Let's just say that no one is feeling whelmed right now." The Boy Wonder sighed.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Ooh la la, the Boy Wonder is using his special, nonexistent words. Things _must_ have gone badly."

Robin scowled at him. "What are you doing out here anyway?" He asked.

Wally shrugged. "Aqualad put me on watch duty with Artemis. You know, I think he does that kind of thing often… I'd never thought the guy would purposely try to annoy me, though."

Robin resisted the urge to chuckle at Wally's blindness.

"Weeeell, anyway, gotta run. Looks like it's gonna be raining soon." KF shot them a cheeky grin before racing away, the only sign of his being there the ferns rustling as he had passed through them and the exasperated looks on the squad's faces.

* * *

Five minutes later, the foursome trudged into camp.

Wally waved at them cheerily from one of the tents, a chocolate bar in his hand.

"What took you guys so long?" He said, chocolate crumbs spraying from his mouth.

Garfield and Robin scowled at him, while M'gann and Zatanna just sighed wearily.

Unsurprisingly, Aqualad was chilling out in the open, rain dripping down his face and arms.

"What happened?" He questioned as he stood up to greet them.

Robin grimaced. "Let's just say the Cullen's are now aware that green penguins that change shape exist."

Aqualad shot Beast Boy an exasperated look.

"Hey! Not my fault!" The green shape-shifter said defensively.

But after having the rest of the squad stare at him for a while, he relented.

"Ok, maybe a little bit."

"Well, at least we found out that the Cullens aren't human. At all." Robin informed the Atlantean dryly.

Aqualad waited patiently as Robin explained, though his eyes began to widen as he summed up what happened.

Once Robin was finished, Kaldur frowned. "So, we have deduced that they are dangerous."

"Well, it'd be kind of stupid to think otherwise." Zatanna said.

Aqualad nodded. "Very well. So we have two problems to investigate. The giant wolves, and these… Cullens."

Wally zipped to their sides, but Robin noted that he was wearing a raincoat. "Ok. So can we go kick some butt now?"

"Now, you can go on patrol." Kaldur intoned.

KF visibly deflated.

"Robin, your squad shall remain the same, except Artemis shall come with you." The Atlantean said. "Rocket, Superboy, Wolf and Kid Flash will be in another with me."

Robin nodded his assent.

"I believe that the camp is safe for now, so both squads can head out now." Kaldur continued.

Wally and Garfield both started to complain simultaneously.

"That's not fair! I just got back!"

"I hate the rain! No, I hate _this_ rain! I'm not walking through it again!"

"Enough!" Aqualad said, his hard to find temper finally rising. "You shall go patrol, and you shall do it _now_."

Wally muttered something unintelligible, but went to go change into costume and inform the others about the patrols.

"Are you sure that the camp will be safe while we're gone?" Robin asked doubtfully.

"Yes. I do not believe that our enemies would start to pursue us so quickly."

* * *

Several hours later, Wally was skipping ahead of his squad as he thought about a warm fire and dry clothes. It felt as if he could barely remember what they were.

"Please can I go on ahead?" He whined. "We've been searching this forest for two hours, without finding anything! I think I'll be fine!"

Kaldur sighed wearily. "Very well. But be care-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, as Wally was already speeding away.

The speedster darted through the forest expertly, jumping over fallen logs and leaning down to avoid being scraped by low-hanging branches as he navigated his way to camp.

He gave a sigh of relief as he finally skidded to a halt in the middle of the clearing. He looked up, and froze.

A giant was in front of him. No, not a giant. Just a really, _really_ big man.

About two heads taller than KF, the guy loomed over him. His skin was stark pale, and his slightly curly hair was a dark brown, almost appearing black. His eyes were a deep gold color. In terms of build, he was both tall and extremely muscular. Like, Superman muscular.

Wally gulped and stepped backwards, his feet moving so fast that he tripped.

The man glared at him.

"Who are you?" Wally said, trying to appear confident.

"Who are you?" The man replied, his gaze wary.

"Ah, well, you see I have this secret identity thing going on, and I'm not supposed to reveal it to anyone." KF said, his snarkiness finally kicking in. "And that includes you, big guy."

The man grunted. But a smooth, high and feminine voice distracted Wally immediately.

"Emmett, I don't think this joker is gonna be a problem." A woman stepped out from behind the man-presumably named Emmett- and all the speedster could do was gape.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. A little taller than he was, she had the same pale skin as her companion, a curvaceous, statuesque figure, wavy blond hair that fell halfway down her back and dark gold eyes.

Despite this, Wally could tell that they were hard from where he was standing and her pose reminded him of a feline getting ready to strike. Despite her beauty, alarms flashed n KF's brain, saying _danger!_

"They weren't supposed to be back yet." Emmett growled.

"Look, I have absolutely no idea who you guys are, but I'm pretty sure invading our campsite and going through our stuff is illegal." Wally said, stepping forward this time.

He kept walking until he had to crane his neck to stare up at Emmett, but he felt fearless. Something similar to surprise flickered in the depths of the woman's eyes, but it was soon replaced by contempt.

"Big mistake." She said.

* * *

Heheh, cliffhanger!


	7. Chapter 7

I know this chapter is pretty late, but me and my sis have been pretty jetlagged, as well as I reached my fifty documents limit (woohoo!) and had no idea how to publish more. Thankfully, the problem was fixed, since the answer was actually hideously obvious -.- Anyways, enjoy the new chapter of our crossover fanfiction!

* * *

Wally tensed in the face of the two people before him, his legs aching for him to run.

"You know, it isn't often that I meet a pretty girl out in the woods," He said conversationally as he frantically tried to come up with a plan.

He silently cursed himself on the fact that somehow it always ended up that it was Flash, Aqualad, or worse, the Boy Wonder that made up the plans and saved his butt. In other words, there was no plan.

"Well, I may be pretty, but I'm certainly a lot more dangerous." The woman said, an icy edge to her voice.

KF smirked. "Oh, I believe that."

The big Tarzan-Emmett, he remembered-growled and stepped forward.

In a split second, Wally decided the best way to go about this was to bait the large brute. So in a decidedly juvenile gesture, brought his thumb up to his nose while wiggling his fingers, much in the style of the kids he baby-sat for money.

"Nah nah nah nah nah!" He taunted. "You can't catch me!"

"Just watch me!" Emmett snarled before lunging at him.

Even though everything always seemed to slow down when he started speeding, Wally was shocked at his opponent's speed and barely had time to twist out of the way thanks to his shock.

But in the next heartbeat, he was on his guard, now knowing what his enemy was capable of and vowing not to make the mistake of underestimating him.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten about the pretty woman who had caught his eye. Wally felt a hard blow to his back and doubled over in pain.

His hand reaching around to touch the tender but already healing spot for she had punched him, the speedster glared.

"Now, that wasn't very nice." He said snarkily before zipping forward at alarming speed.

Certain that his opponents hadn't seen him move, he managed to reach Emmett and started to deliver a load of fast punches.

But after the first couple, he yowled in pain and shot backwards, trying not to move his bruised fingers.

"Had enough?" The brute said starkly, one of his eyebrows raised.

Kid Flash tried to smirk, but it came out as a grimace. "Not… A chance…"

Lightning fast, his right hand snapped up to reach the comlink fitted snugly into his ear.

"Kid Flash to Team!" He said urgently before dodging a blow from the girl.

"What is it, Kid?" Aqualad said, instantly replying to Wally's message.

"These two weirdoes are at our camp, and even though I hate to admit it," He lowered his voice so that Emmett, who was trying to punch him, couldn't hear him. "They're whupping my a-"

"We get it!" Artemis interrupted.

"Beast Boy and Superboy are already on their way, since they are the fastest." Aqualad told the speedster.

"Great." Wally grunted as he barely dodged a kick. "But can they please hurry up?"

"We're working on it." Superboy's voice said dryly, but this time the sound didn't emanate from the earpiece.

Wally's head snapped around just as Emmett gave a blow to his stomach. The force of it sent him hurtling backwards, and his bruised back just got that much more hurt when he slammed into a tree.

"KF!" Wally heard someone shout dimly.

The world was starting to dim, even as the speedster struggled to stay awake. He let out a low groan as someone jostled him.

"KF, wake up!"

"Rob?" He asked groggily.

"The one and only. Looks like you took a hard couple of hits." The Boy Wonder observed.

"A couple?" Wally moaned. "That was ONE hit!"

"What?" Robin said, startled. He quickly took out a pocketknife and sliced open the material of KF's suit so he could examine the wound.

At the sight of it, he let out a low whistle. Already, black and blue bruises decorated the speedster's chest and torso, while there was a small bulge in his rib cage. Robin gently prodded it, only to a howl of complaint from the speedster.

"Yep!" He said cheerfully. "You broke a rib!"

"Oh joy," Wally said. "I totally hadn't noticed. Thanks for the diagnostic."

"Don't worry, you're gonna be fine." Robin scoffed. "But you'll have to sit out for the rest of the fight."

"Good!" Wally groaned. "Those guys are killers!"

"Mhm." Robin said before shooting a glance over his shoulder. To his alarm, it appeared as if Superboy and Beast Boy were just barely able to fight their opponents.

"I'm gonna have to leave you now." Robin added before standing. In the next moment, he easily melted into the shadows while letting out his signature cackle.

Before he darted to the other side of the clearing however, he just managed to hear Wally grumble,

"Someday, I'm gonna pluck that bird and roast him on a spit."

Robin grinned before launching himself into a tree. Stepping from branch to branch, he easily made his way to the opposite side.

Crouching down on a suitable fork, Robin slipped out a few birdarangs from his utility belt and carefully took aim. Moving targets were something he had practiced with Batman for ages, so this was no biggy for him.

He threw the birdarangs with intense precision at his two targets. His aim was perfect.

Both of them knocked against the backs of their heads right where the spinal cord came into contact with the skull. It wasn't lethal, but if done correctly, it could knock a normal person out easily.

Unfortunately, heavy on the UN, these guys weren't normal.

The woman seemed to at least feel something, but the man didn't even look as if he had noticed a dangerous weapon had just hit him on the back of the head/

Fortunately, heavy on the _lack _of UN, Robin had remembered his encounter with Edward and had taken precautions.

"Up!" He yelled at Superboy and Beast Boy.

Both of them had already seen Robin use this trick before, and didn't hesitate. Superboy immediately leapt, while Beast Boy turned into a pelican and flew towards the hidden sidekick.

As both heroes leapt over their opponents, the birdarangs detonated. A large explosion boomed, but the mix of chemicals was especially concentrated to simply envelope the target with a few feet to spare.

As Garfield landed on the branch, he instantly turned into his normal monkeyish self.

"Wow," He breathed, staring wide-eyed at the explosion.

Superboy arrived a second later.

"Wasn't that a little, you know, dangerous?" He questioned.

Robin shrugged. "They seemed pretty invincible to me, so I didn't think a little fire would hurt. Besides, the others are gonna be here soon."

Superboy lifted a hand, indicating that he wanted silence.

"Shhh!" He hissed when BB opened his mouth.

But in the next moment, Robin spotted movement in the cloud that pervaded the clearing. With a sense of growing dread, he watched as Emmett stepped out of the smoke, his movements weak.

"Whatever you do," The Boy Wonder whispered. "Don't make a sound."

Superboy, who never really had much to say anyway, discretely shrugged his shoulders.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, stayed perfectly still for about three seconds before starting to fidget, obviously wanting to ask Robin something.

The sidekick gave BB a warning glare before letting his gaze roam attentively over the smoky clearing in the hopes of spotting Emmett's companion.

The brute, who seemed worried about the same thing, but not for the same reason, staggered back into the thick smoke, one of his hands reaching up to cradle his skull gingerly.

"Rosalie?" He bellowed, wincing at the sound of his own voice.

Robin grinned as he realized that the sound of the explosion probably damaged the man more than the force of it.

But his smile faded as he heard the answer from the middle of the clearing.

"I'm here." The female replied, her voice hoarse and weak.

Emmett immediately raced into the fog, leaving Robin alarmed. He had still managed to track him when he started running, which was more than he could say for KF, but the brute's speed was still astonishing.

Finally overcoming his shock, Robin's hand reached up to his earpiece.

"Robin to Team," He whispered, his eyes still trained on the massive mushroom cloud in the clearing.

"Robin?" He heard Aqualad's questioning tone.

"The two targets have proved more resourceful than we thought." He answered. "We're gonna need you guys to hurry."

"We are almost there," His friend assured. "Give us a minute."

"Let's hope that's enough." Robin replied grimly.

His hand dropping, he turned towards Connor and BB.

"Beast Boy, can you go and check on KF?" He asked, knowing that the shape shifter had the best chances of rejoining the injured hero discretely.

"On it!" Garfield said cheerfully before turning into a hummingbird and whizzing away.

"Superboy, you're with me." Robin said shortly before launching himself into the thick smoke below.

He could barely see anything, but heard Superboy land with a thump behind him. The Boy Wonder proceeded cautiously, tendrils of smoke drifting around his legs before winding away to blend into the grey that surrounded him.

Robin knew that he normally always had the upper hand in a situation like this, where stealth and silence was always the key, but he didn't want to underestimate his enemies.

And by the lack of sound that seemed all the more suppressed thanks to the smoke that pervaded the area, Robin guessed that they weren't underestimating him either.

Once, he thought he heard the duo whisper something to each other to his right, but when he whirled around, there was nothing there.

Starting to feel uneasy, the Boy Wonder's gaze started to dart around instead of roam smoothly, which would have given him a better chance of spotting movement. He eventually managed to get it under control, but the silence felt… Wrong, in a way.

Soon, he and Superboy were sure that they had weaved through the entire clearing, without any luck. And as the smoke started to drift, to thin, Robin felt both relieved and nervous.

If the fog lifted, he and Superboy would definitely locate their enemies. But that also meant that it was easier for the enemies to do the exact same.

As they wandered to the edge of the woods, where the smoke finally stopped, the two heroes almost tripped over the lines that held one of the tents down. It was only by slapping his gloved hand against Superboy's mouth that prevented him from making a noise of surprise.

When they turned around again, Robin felt uneasy. Something was wrong…

He soon realized that the cause of this was that Aqualad and the rest of the Team still hadn't arrived yet.

Worry started to gnaw at him, but he took in a breath and silently told himself that they had probably gone into the fog already in the hopes of finding them, or had been delayed in some way.

Once the fog cleared so that Robin and Superboy could finally see the whole clearing again, that they realized it was a mix of both.

In the center of the clearing, Emmett was holding Beast Boy tightly, his arm blocking the green boy's throat. Rosalie, as he presumed was her name, was doing the same with Kid Flash. And surrounding them were the rest of the Team, their tension palpable.

Robin silently cursed himself for having gone in to soon. He should have guessed they would have played hostages.

Zatanna seemed to notice them, and gave an almost imperceptible twitch of her fingers. Robin exchanged a look with Superboy, who seemed angrier than usual. But before they could launch themselves towards the center of the clearing as a distraction so that the Team could attack, a clear, high and clearly worried voice rang out.

"Stop!"


	8. Chapter 8 Author's Note

Ok, to start off, I know that right now, I've not been the best YJ fans because I haven't been writing much. I'm trying, guys, I really am, but I don't think I'm gonna get a lot of inspiration until Young Justice starts airing again. I AM writing, I can say that much, but it's becoming a little hard to get inspiration, even though I re watched all of season 1, and all the episodes of season 2 so far. So, just be patient for a little while guys, ok? :3

Now, to stuff that is related to this specific fanfiction:

I've noticed that a lot of you guys are trying to show me your ideas, and I appreciate that, but I don't need any help. I have a rough skeleton of how this is gonna go, and I'm adding details here and there as I go. But seriously, please stop. Your ideas are awesome, but I'm started to feel a little haggard, and more than a little annoyed when I get another review or PM that's promoting someone's ideas. I'm not going to point fingers, but it's really annoying, and I really don't want to lose my temper over something that can be avoided.

A second issue is people who are complaining about this fanfiction because it's a _Twilight_ crossover. Just let me say this; if you don't like, then DON'T READ. The fact that people purposely go and seek out Twilight crossovers just to complain about it _really_ pisses me off. I will accept criticism; I will _not_, however, accept hate just because of the subject of this fanfiction. I understand that you may not like Twilight, I don't even _mind _if you do. But when someone makes a review, or sends me a PM saying that they don't like this YJ crossover because it happens to be a crossover with Twilight makes me mad, and is honestly really hurtful.

So please, just keep all of this in mind, OK? I'm really busy right now, and school's been really rough on me. I haven't found a balance yet for writing, and the two other issues are just making me even more upset and unlikely to write.

Remember, I don't mind CRITICISM. But I will not be able tolerate people who hate on this fanfiction because of what it's about, and I do _not_ need any extra ideas.

Thank you, and stay asterous, everybody. 'Cuz I have a feeling the week before the next episode comes out is gonna be crazy XD.


	9. Chapter 9 Author's Note 2

Hey, guys, this is another author's note (unfortunately). I know that I haven't been keeping my promises, but as most of you will know by now, this is because Cartoon Network has given us another hiatus. Until January. As you guys can imagine, everyone is furious at CN for taking DC Nations block of the Saturday schedule. We haven't had any explanation, only a simple tweet, announcing it's been moved to January 2013. HOWEVER. Yes. There is a however. If you didn't know this already, THERE IS A PETITION YOU CAN SIGN. If you haven't already, please contribute and help bring our shows back by signing it.

This is the link: /bring-back-dc-nation/

Please help out guys (you know I can't survive without Young Justice! XD), and stay whelmed. Hopefully, we'll get an explanation soon.

And once again, apologies for not writing much… But I have a weeklong holiday now, so I'm gonna try and catch up on it!

~Shift


End file.
